The present disclosure is related to a wide angle lens and an imaging apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a wide angle lens which can be favorably utilized in digital cameras and the like, and to an imaging apparatus equipped with this wide angle lens.
Conventionally, retro focus type lens systems were often employed as wide angle lenses for single lens reflex cameras, because it is necessary to secure a back focus of a sufficient length. Generally, a retro focus type lens system has a long back focus, and has a negative lens group, a stop, and a positive lens group provided in this order from the object side, which is an asymmetrical configuration with respect to the stop. Meanwhile, so called mirrorless cameras, in which a mirror is not provided between an imaging lens and the imaging surface thereof, have been becoming popular recently due to advantages such as being compact and lightweight. Accompanying the popularization of such mirrorless cameras, development of lens systems for such compact cameras is progressing. A long back focus is not necessary in a wide angle lens for a mirrorless camera. However, it is necessary for the angle at which light rays enter an imaging surface to be comparatively small, in order to obtain favorable images. Therefore, a negative lead type lens is often employed. Examples of such negative lead lens systems are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2011-102871 and 2011-209377, for example.